


流浪星球

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: Bumblebee打算更主动一些。给我美好，给我幸运，给我爱，给我灵魂——我的小星星。





	流浪星球

1.  
Bumblebee最后一次开启内部检视。  
不出意外，他的中控系统与基础机能已经一团糟。残酷的拷问严重磨损了他的漆面，门翼残缺不全，浅蓝色的能量液正从装甲断裂处源源不断地渗出，痕迹斑驳。一道几乎深入火种舱的致命伤口横跨过半边胸膛，能源转换系统故障，致使他在此紧要关头完全失去了作战能力。  
感觉自己的咽喉处有稍许异样，他弓着身子，无法自抑地咳嗽起来，尽管这给喉部伤口带来一阵阵撕裂般的痛楚，但他毫不在意。支离破碎的气流淌过呼吸系统，在胸甲下传导成一片杂乱的气流声——似乎有温热的液体正蜿蜒而下，他颤抖着手臂，想要触摸自己的咽喉，却被抱着他赶路的人阻止了。

 

“不要碰那里。”

 

Optimus Prime紧紧抓住他的手，希冀以此渡给他冰凉的小手更多温暖，“你已经做得足够多了，Bee。剩下的只需交给其他人。”  
Bumblebee懵懵懂懂地听着，光镜黯淡，望着这名比自己高大许多的战士，似有无数话想说。但一张嘴，就会有大量能量液淅淅沥沥地涌出，沾湿了他与领袖的胸甲。

 

“不……”

 

他听到Optimus Prime掩盖不住痛苦的低吟，却无法像往常那样出声安慰他。  
Bumblebee的机体正因能量液大量流失而微微痉挛，情绪角软软地垂着。机体上的痛苦正在撕扯他混沌的理智，无异于酷刑的无限延伸，他太痛了，光是忍住生理性清洁液不掉出光镜，就已是竭尽全力。  
他觉着自己正在被黑暗拖入深渊。  
火种舱中那团小小小小的火焰，即将熄灭。

 

2.  
战况从未有如此焦灼过，博派或许真到了危急存亡之际。  
自接过领袖矩阵的那一刻起，Optimus Prime就做好了为塞伯坦牺牲一切的准备。他曾拥有的一切，金钱名利，个体荣誉，私人情感，乃至自己与战友们的生命。这种选择看似无可置喙。但他未有想过，Bumblebee也会被摆上天平上一侧，成为赢得这场战争的砝码。  
他最为年轻的小副官，总是充盈着无限勇气，不论是在战场还是后方，无时无刻不让人为他身上所展露出来的活力与乐观惊叹——两人一道经历过无数次生死，从未想过有朝一日会说再见。  
正直的领袖，此刻甚至有些阴暗地想着，为什么代价是Bumblebee？为什么是他，而不是其他随便一个塞伯坦人？  
但这个想法堪堪萌生出苗头，就被他自己掐断了。

 

“Optimus，别站着！我需要有人把这根能量导管接上Bee的机体！”  
Ratchet将修复舱调高，Optimus Prime迟疑了稍许，拉过手中足有手臂粗的导管，缓缓插入小家伙的火种舱外缘。  
处于休眠状态中的Bumblebee毫无反应，只是温顺地任由医生检查身上大大小小的伤口，记录各项数据，悄无声息。

 

“Bee的情况很不好，”Ratchet无法掩饰住光镜中的悲伤，向老朋友吐露实情，“我们接上了他的手臂，但Megatron同时破坏了他的发声器与能源转换系统……机体正以肉眼可见的速度衰竭，今日的能源活性不及昨日的70%。  
“最糟糕的是，缺乏有效的能源供应，他的火种修复系统正在渐渐停止运作。”  
“我们该怎么做？”  
“无能为力。”

 

Ratchet擦了擦光镜边缘，试图以小动作掩饰自己的颤音，孰不知发抖的双手早已暴露了他内芯的忧虑。他将这几日病房监护的数据板交予Optimus Prime，各项飘红的折线图触目惊芯。  
“以往在铁堡，我们会建议这类急症病人的家属，选择近亲火种移植手术——亲人们的灵魂总是有相通之处，将相似的火种引入另一人火种舱之中，就像一支充沛的蜡烛点亮风雨飘摇的另一支。”  
Optimus Prime放下数据板，陷入了沉默。  
早在数百万年前，包括Bumblebee在内的最后一批新生塞伯坦人来到这个世界，火种源终于烧尽了最后一丝光彩，就如普神收回了他最后一分怜悯，重新遁入无际的长夜。战火很快席卷了整颗星球，伴随着无数次阴谋与欺瞒，那批新生塞伯坦人如今只剩下Bumblebee一人，被博派严密保护着。  
他没有别的近亲；换言之，没有任何生存的希望。

 

“我们再也无法承受任何生命的消逝了，Optimus。尤其是Bumblebee。”负面情绪笼罩着医生的情感组件，他的声音越来越轻，似乎不忍芯吐露出这般伤人的词句，“但我们正在失去他，束手无策。”  
有那么一瞬间，Optimus Prime注视着修复舱中虚弱的小朋友，几乎忘记了呼吸。

 

领袖惯于将自己的表情掩盖在面部装甲之下，就像隐藏起过去的Orion Pax，从不外露半分。而如今，Ratchet又一次感受到，老朋友身上正凝结起久违的情感波动，那种犹如实质般浓郁的痛苦。  
“如果，相似的灵魂可以点亮彼此……何妨一试，他的火种伴侣呢？”  
“医学史上，火伴间的移植先例并不多，我无法保证万无一失。何况Bee他根本没有……”  
“很抱歉没来得及通知你，我的老朋友。”

 

医生看着Optimus Prime从容不迫地，轻轻启开了自己的火种舱。钴蓝色的火焰悬于其中，静静燃烧，除了独属于领袖自己的那一份，另有一缕熟悉的气息萦绕其中——  
Ratchet意识到唯一的可能性，微微瞪大了光镜：“你们……”  
Optimus Prime微含歉意，又有些说不出道不明的尴尬：“事发突然。”  
医生没有顾忌太多，冷静地将他按到手术台上，扣下床边的固定环。  
“没时间解释了——我相信你。Bee的安危比什么都重要。”

 

Ratchet将麻醉药剂推入他的能量输送环路中。  
随着药剂起效，Optimus Prime渐渐陷入了半昏迷状态之中。他最后转头看了Bumblebee一眼，小家伙正安安静静地睡着，不吵不闹，就如他清醒时一般乖巧。  
很难想象，稍有不慎，这个精灵就要从他的指缝间溜走了。

 

3.  
Optimus Prime再一次回到了那个夜晚。

 

他的副官像以往那样，面对面站在他跟前，满脸沮丧：  
“Optimus，您还是不允许我参与那个任务吗？我已经不是幼生体了。”

领袖只能回以微不可察的叹息。

是了。他的Bumblebee，已经是个富于技巧的战士，尽管在自己眼中，他仅仅是从年幼成长为年轻，依旧是那个需要轻拿轻放的孩子：四肢柔韧，缆线细软，羽扇豆花瓣般梦幻的光镜颜色，婉转轻快的声线，恰如其分的性情，不改青涩的本质——Optimus Prime很难接受这种转变。  
Bumblebee的勇气容易表现为冲动，有时甚至会给他自己带来伤害，但他仍然是这趟暗影重重的旅行中的一抹亮色。他总是很积极，主动去做最为累人的工作；当有朋友需要陪伴，或者只是一些安静的交流时，他也乐意提供帮助。  
Optimus Prime轻轻揉着Bumblebee的头顶，一时沉浸在自己纷乱的思绪中。

 

“你一直都是如此优秀，比我们中的任何一个都更适合执行这样的任务。但现今不比往日了，Bee。”

 

“可是，”小朋友猛地抬头，复又低下，落进胸甲里的声音闷闷的，“总要有人前往Tyger Pax，为大家争取那几纳秒的宝贵时间；我也必须确保自己收集到尽可能多的第一手信息与数据，这关键着下一步作战方针的制定。如果您也认为我是最合适的人选……”  
“我知道，我知道……Bee，你已经长大了，想要为博派做出更多贡献。”

 

Optimus Prime放下手里的数据板，以手臂圈住他，抚摸他的后颈，像以往任何一次那样，温和地同他说话：“总是将你留在飞船上并非什么好主意。相较于你的努力，剥夺让你做出贡献的机会，也不公平。”  
Bumblebee过去的亮眼表现，让他意识到，尽管相对而言，这位小战士的体型并不算高大，但仍比自己认识的许多博派战士都要勇敢——在受限于“限制知情权”的场合中，Bumblebee无疑是博派高层中执行此任务的最佳人选，但这不代表这位领袖希望他去承担那些本可规避的风险。  
他对Bumblebee的担忧一刻都无法停歇。

 

Bumblebee委屈地摇摇头，一种混合了失落与无措的表情在他面甲上蔓延：  
“我不怕的。”  
“可是我怕。”  
Optimus Prime改为一手按在Bumblebee后脑，另一只手拭去他脸上的清洁液。  
他一直在强忍着光镜中那些亮闪闪的液体，像夏夜里的小星星，直到领袖的手指抚上他的面颊，星星们终于滚滚而下，顺着手指一路淌到对方的手心里。

 

“我、我从来没有过畏惧，只要是你希望达成的任务，我就一定会去实现。Optimus，我是说，我对你……”

 

他的羽扇豆花瓣，不甘示弱地抓住他的手指，面甲被水渍沾得透亮。小心翼翼，目光躲闪，语无伦次。  
Bumblebee终于也到了这个年纪。如果没有战争，他也会在夏令营与周末聚会的夜晚，红着脸，偷偷抿一点只有成年机才准碰的高纯，听同龄人们分享一段段令人瞠目结舌的荒诞经历。  
他有没有亲身经历过那些呢？有没有渴慕与之共同经历的人呢？

 

这些都算什么呢。  
Optimus Prime忽然烦躁起来。  
他自认博派对年青一代的教育没有出过任何纰漏，包括Jazz在内的成员们，平日里对Bumblebee的指点也颇为上心。  
他几乎是看着Bumblebee长大，参与这个小朋友的全部人生，现在却不得不违背本芯，将人从自己的羽翼下推入滂沱大雨中。他无法向Bumblebee坦诚，自己芯怀鬼胎，几乎丧失理智，想要见缝插针地缠着他。  
为什么偏偏选中了自己，而非任何一个比他更值得相伴终身的人？无论是Ratchet还是Jazz，哪怕平日里冷淡得像谁都欠他三千万的Prowl也好，自己身上到底有什么值得依靠的特质？

 

“我是如何教你的？不要做无法预知后果之事，不要将自己陷入超出处理能力的麻烦之中。”  
不，不是这样的。  
Optimus Prime对自己表里不一的行为深恶痛绝，就像个不负责任的混账。他的本能并非什么正直的道德模范，如果仅仅是成为一个自私的人，就可以将Bumblebee留在身边的话，那他将毫不犹豫。  
他有这种念头不是一两天了。  
但面前迷雾重重，他就像座孤立无援的孤岛，随时可能崩毁，四周被海水环绕，没有一艘船可以载他去Bumblebee身边。一切甜蜜与芯动，无数得偿所愿的机会，在他亲手接过领袖矩阵的那个雨夜，统统一去不复返。  
Optimus Prime能察觉到自己无法自抑地颤抖，某种异样的情绪在中控变得滚烫，他几乎无法控制住自己的理智。快逃吧，快点离开我的捕兽夹，去外面的世界，在看到我的贪得无厌之前——

 

“可以给我一个晚安吻吗？像小时候那样。”  
Bumblebee以一种濡湿的嗓音恳求他。  
领袖默不作声。  
一双冰凉的小手迟疑着搂上他的脖颈，它们的主人将额头抵上他的：“Optimus，Orion……你在逃避什么？”  
他回之以一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，在 Bumblebee的额头停驻了片刻。

 

Bumblebee 的失望显而易见：“为什么？”  
他凑过来的时候，Optimus Prime别开了自己的脸，有些慌乱地避开了他光镜里明显的伤芯。  
Bumblebee几乎是一下子颓败下去，耷拉着肩膀，将脸埋进他的肩颈处。不一会儿，那里便泛起了痒痒的酥麻感觉，滚烫的清洁液扑簌簌地坠落在他的护甲上。

 

“你不满意。是我不够好吗？”  
“我已经给过你一个晚安吻了。”  
“你知道我要的不是这个。”  
Optimus Prime 假装听不出他话中有话。

 

“我很听话，Orion，你知道的，从来没有做过让你生气的事。还在上学的时候就很努力，工作也很认真，从未叫你失望。”  
“但是，你现在为什么不看我了？自接过领袖矩阵之后，你好像变了一个人。是我做错了什么吗？”  
Bumblebee像个犯了错又不明所以的孩子，一边低声抽泣着，一边絮絮地为自己的行为辩解着，语速又快又急，Optimus Prime一句也没听清。  
一个年轻漂亮、孑然孤独的年轻人，尚未脱去满身稚气，靠在他怀中撒娇，近似于恳请他对自己为所欲为，施以身为年长者的他想要做的一切——

 

Optimus Prime深吸了一口气，低下头，轻轻吻住这个喋喋不休的小烦人精。  
Bumblebee发出一声呜咽。他的呼吸急促，身体被迫向后仰去，Optimus Prime却在这时候清醒过来。意识到自己做了什么，领袖迅速起身，想要将人从自己身边放开。  
“时间差不多了。如果明天要去Tyger Pax，今晚要早点休眠。”  
“我不！”

 

这是Bumblebee罕有的几次违逆他的意愿。  
他还未从刚才的浅吻里抽离出来，紧紧勾住Optimus Prime的脖子，像抱住失而复得的宝物：“不要对我这么冷淡，Orion。你之前不是这样子的。”  
小家伙不安分地挣扎起来，Optimus Prime被带着踉跄几步，摔倒在地板上。未及起身，Bumblebee抢先一步跨坐到他身上，趴在他胸口，嗓音干涩，仿佛有积攒了几百万年那样久的委屈：“我会努力的，我什么都愿意学。”  
他凭借着一股不知何处来的勇气，亲吻着芯上人的下颌：“我会努力的，Orion……你不希望我成为你的火种伴侣吗？你还能找出比我更合适的人吗？”  
一遍遍地重复，一遍遍地强调。  
就在他得不到丁点回应，就要为自己一时冲动的举止羞愧得几乎无法继续下去时，Optimus Prime终于收回支撑的手臂，换了个姿势，反身将他压倒在地板上。

 

领袖右手的拇指按在小副官雨后花朵一样湿润的唇瓣上，之后轻轻松松地顶了进去。  
Bumblebee无师自通地舔吮起他的手指，仿佛在品尝下午茶里的能量块果冻，幼嫩的软舌生涩地缠上他的指节。Optimus Prime抽回湿漉漉的手指，咬上Bumblebee的嘴唇，小家伙立刻积极热情地回应起来，对方粗砺的口腔只会教他愈发兴奋。

 

“你根本不清楚自己选择了什么，甚至对这些事情一无所知。还要固执己见吗？”  
“那就请您教会我这一切，Orion。请再多需要我一些。”

 

下

1.  
“如果你说停下来，今天就到此为止。”  
Optimus Prime轻轻叩开Bumblebee腰后复杂的暗格，接着是狭窄的后挡板。金属环带滚落于厚厚的地毯之上，敲击出一声闷响，后接口瞬间暴露在凉丝丝的空气中。  
Bumblebee看着Optimus Prime解开肋部的环扣，稍稍放松关节处绷紧的缆线。纵使装甲凌乱，领袖的机体依旧冷静地保持着那种适度克制的美感，静止的线条下蕴藏着令人无法忽视的力量，随着他的每一个动作，轻轻起伏。  
Bumblebee感到一种不真切的眩晕。好像是早熟的青春期少年不知廉耻地引诱了自己沉稳持重的老师，一种扎眼的羞愧充塞于思维组件之中，令他茫然。  
他下意识阖上光镜，侧开头，想要以手挡住自己的脸。

 

“我给过你后悔的机会了。”  
Optimus Prime跨在他机体两侧，一手托起他后腰，另一手抓住他的手腕，拉至头顶，摁在地板上。  
暖湿气流从两人的呼吸系统中不断循环而出，Bumblebee的鼻尖摩擦着他的，暧昧近在咫尺。这个距离，笼罩在领袖炽烈的注视下，小副官的光镜不安地闪烁起来。柔软的肢体纠缠住身上的人，双臂环紧，缠绕着他的神祗的臂膀，像月桂树的枝桠。  
无需任何指令，与他亲近的本能与生俱来。

 

“你看起来期待已久。”  
真相昭然若揭，Bumblebee的面甲有些微发烫，抿着嘴不说话。他固然翘首以盼这一日早早来临，而事到临头却又不愿主动坦诚心迹，让Optimus Prime过快地得到他。  
他被仰面放倒在地毯上。泛着银白冷光的软金属编织物和色彩鲜亮的机体形成鲜明对比，一明一暗，两条笔直细窄的长腿架在Optimus Prime腰间，内侧没有护甲，仅有复杂绵密的线路隐约可见。他的腿侧很敏感，来自他人的抚触激活了表层下埋藏的线路节点，激起一阵酥痒的电磁感应，柔嫩的接口就在双腿尽头的幽暗之处，颤抖着，暴露着。  
临行前一夜，无人打搅，独自享用一份送到嘴边的大餐，这很难不令人身芯愉悦。

 

“论及间谍技巧，博派无人能出你之右。忠诚，聪慧，迅捷，还有忍耐——这些都是写入你火种的本能。”  
Optimus Prime的声音低沉嘶哑，宛如有数百万年未开口说过话：“你能忍耐接下来的疼痛吗？毕竟，你从未有过和大机体的对接经历，也不清楚会发生什么，如果我真的进入，你的小接口和小油箱会怎样？”  
Bumblebee紧张地摇摇头，攥紧了长官的手臂。Optimus Prime发誓，他听见小家伙有一瞬间连呼吸都静止了。  
“可能会很痛，会伤到你的接口瓣膜，还会流能量液。你会哭喊着想要推开我，要我快快走开。”  
“这是每一对火种伴侣的必经之路么？”  
“你的生理健康教师没有告诉你这些知识？”  
Bumblebee茫然：“没有课本，Jazz也从未告诉我这些。他只会分享给我一些奇怪的读物……”说到这里，他忽然噤声，光镜迅速瞥了Optimus Prime一眼，意识到自己暴露了不该说的小秘密。  
Optimus Prime了然于芯，给自己的另一位副官记下一笔。

 

Bumblebee对此刻不知身在何处的Jazz芯怀歉意，谨慎地措辞，试图挽救回他在领袖芯中的形象：“其实也没有看很多……关于火种伴侣之间，那些详细的内容……”  
我的普神啊。  
Optimus Prime将拳头抵在颊侧，在Bumblebee看不到的地方弯了弯嘴角。就当是属于Orion Pax私人的恶趣味吧，小朋友这副认真解释的样子，他很难按捺住逗弄的芯思。  
“放松，将自己交给我。如果疼就咬我，把你的疼痛分给我一半。”

 

Bumblebee听话地松软了始终僵直着的机体，仰起头，暴露出颈部繁密的线路，声音轻轻软软：“我不怕疼。”  
他说话的时候模样很认真，微微蹙眉，脸上的清洁液痕迹未干。仿佛面对的不是自己的芯上人，而是亟待克服的艰难险阻。  
Optimus Prime咬了咬他的脖颈，听到一声细细的惊呼。  
“就当是一次适应性训练吧，我的情报指挥官。”  
Bumblebee眨眨眼：“情报员不被允许在行动时出声……”  
“那就不要再说话。”  
Optimus Prime俯下身，亲上了这个要命的小精灵，将剩下的声音尽数堵回他的发声器中。

 

2.  
在Bumblebee之前，Optimus Prime不曾与任何人有过暧昧关系。他曾以为这就是自由，直到Bumblebee叩响他紧闭的门扉。  
自那一日起，Primus的锁链就将领袖绑上了他为自己竖起的道德立柱。

 

怀中的机体年轻，鲜嫩，干净得如同滤过的能量饮料一般，无一处不散发着夏日的新生气息。Optimus Prime的手在他身上逡巡，年轻的小机子僵滞得不行，随着他的动作一呼一吸，在空气中颤抖着，气流断断续续。  
他的双手不知该安置何处，在Optimus Prime的肩颈处游移不定。  
“放轻松，Bee，你只是在学习。今晚我会彻底地教导你。”

 

Optimus Prime捞起Bumblebee的双腿，将人完全契入自己的身体曲线之中，随后将输出管挤入他的腿缝间。讶异于这副机体的柔软，腿根处的管线竟能完完全全地包裹住前端，Optimus Prime尽力压抑着体内的猛兽，轻缓地来回摩擦。为了不让Bumblebee受伤，影响明天的工作，他必须拿出十二分的耐芯。  
——Bumblebee还是太小了，无法接纳大机体的完全进入，他只能退而求其次，以这种方式给予他的学生终身难忘的一课。

 

“Jazz一定有教过你，利用各种资源套取情报的方式……譬如，你的身体。  
“故意引诱任何一个愚蠢的目标，冲那个傻子勾勾指头，把他骗得晕头转向，去他的床上度过一个宾主尽欢的夜晚。然后回来告诉我，你已经拿到了我们所需的情报。”  
Bumblebee眨眨泪汪汪的光镜，整个躯体泛起了一层莹润的珠光色泽。这只一踏进他的办公室就表现得坦荡直白的小蜜蜂，仅仅因为这句探询的话语，开始羞恼得不知所措。  
“他没有……我是说，就算有，我也……Optimus，我不喜欢这种方式。”  
小家伙仰躺在他身下，门户大开，在接连不断的撞击下浑身发颤。他的回应轻如蚊蚋，磕磕绊绊:“Jazz只教过我，如何保护自己。”  
“学会保护自己……就是像今晚这样，敲开长官的房门，让他对自己任意施为吗？”  
Optimus Prime牢牢地卡住他的腰，单手就能轻轻松松地将人抱起，迫使他整个人往自己的输出管上撞，一次比一次更为用力。  
乍然改变姿势，Bumblebee发出一阵被呛到的气音，发出幼生体般的哭叫声，不自觉地仰起头。嘴唇半张，依稀可见一点柔嫩的舌尖，刚刚擦过的清洁液复又涌出，光镜失焦地哭着，浑身都是冷凝液。

 

“我想要多为你做些事，Optimus……就像Jazz他们那样。”  
“Jazz他们也不会爬上我的充电床。”

 

Bumblebee被吻得又酥又麻，领袖的温柔与强势让他无力抗拒，只能躺在地板上，将自己芯甘情愿地献上。腿根处敏感的皮肤被摩擦得有如火灼般疼痛，那根要命的输出管几乎夺走了他全部神识，给以一种被进入的错觉，但随这种酷刑而来的快感，却让他下意识地索取更多。  
“我还可以为你做更多。”  
他在接吻的间隙抽泣起来，身躯摇摇晃晃，却仍旧努力地迎合着来自身上人的入侵。Bumblebee是何等的聪明，却唯独在关于领袖的事情上固执己见，不知变通。  
如此青涩又热情，Optimus Prime再想撤退已来不及。  
他完全陷进去了。

 

3.  
Bumblebee的小舌头积极热情地纠缠着Optimus Prime，领袖的口腔中充盈着烈酒与硝烟的粗砺味道，这让年轻的副官为之深深沉迷。他坐在Optimus Prime怀里，嘴角与光镜边缘亮晶晶的，湿漉漉的接口就蹭在对方的前挡板外，不由自主地发出满足的气声，像个得偿所愿的乖孩子。  
“快进来，Optimus，我受够了……”  
他以一条小腿勾起Optimus Prime的腰，喃喃念着对方的名字，翻来覆去，仿佛一句咒语，每念一声就能为自己带来少许勇气：“Optimus——”

 

被点名的人半逗弄半是应和，回应着他的亲吻，任由小家伙乱无章法地咬着自己的下颌。他单手把浑身湿透的Bumblebee抱起，另一只手揽过一条细窄的长腿架到手肘上，诱哄这个热情洋溢的年轻人老实地在他怀里待着，放松机体。  
“希望你永不后悔自己所得到的一切。”  
Optimus Prime一边搂住他，一边小心翼翼地将输出管顶端送入了Bumblebee的接口。  
此时的Bumblebee，光镜失焦，冷凝液不断汽化离开机体表面，发声器里溢出断断续续的音节。他努力压抑住身下奇怪的扩张感，轻轻喘着气，尝试放松。  
“这是我的任务，Optimus。”

 

囿于悬殊的体型差，Optimus Prime的那一根于Bumblebee而言仍是有些吃力，尽管早有芯理准备，但等到此刻它真正进入自己的身体，他终于体会到了难以言喻的异样感。  
“不行，还是太满了……进不去的……”  
Optimus Prime稍稍平复了一下芯情，尽他所能，温存劝诱：“放松一些，Bee。你想让这个任务半途而废吗？”  
“不。”  
“那就放松，把自己交给我。”  
他听见Bumblebee清晰地呜咽了一声，两条纤细的手臂缠住了自己的脖颈，蓝盈盈的光镜里盛满固执，只是被细弱的嗓音暴露了其慌乱内芯：“我、我准备好了。”  
年轻的躯体，柔软而富于生机，冒着热气，几乎在他怀中发烫。  
现在，Optimus Prime已有一多半的输出管埋入Bumblebee体内，硬得发痛。没有犹豫，他猛一用力，将后半段尽数推入。

 

Bumblebee一声含糊不清的惊喘，下意识蹬向Optimus Prime的肩膀，清洁液终于涌出了光镜下缘。肩颈处的缆线蓦然收紧，他正在极力克制不叫出声。冷凝液自背部缓缓引流下淌，勾勒出起伏的腰线，最后汇聚在深陷的腰窝，在室内昏暗的光线下显出落日熔金般的蜜色。  
“太深了……”  
他茫然无措地向身侧伸出手去，却被Optimus Prime扣住，十指交缠，冲到口边的哽咽也重新吞入腹中。  
抽抽噎噎的气声里裹着破碎的泣音，他一边哭着，一边被Optimus Prime不断进出。他能够清晰地感觉到这柄坚硬的凶器在体内肆虐，一路撑开狭长柔软的甬道，毫无空隙，碾磨过布满传感节点的软金属，直抵油箱深处的垫片。  
电流脉冲如潮水般汹涌而来，Bumblebee不知该如何描述这种令他头皮发麻的感觉，只能抓挠着Optimus Prime的后颈，似溺水之人抱住随波逐流的浮木。Jazz的闲书从没有告诉过他，拆卸之事会如此难熬。

 

Optimus Prime以手握住他的踝部，几乎是将人钉在自己的输出管上。内部绵软又紧致，冒着蜂蜜香气的小处机，人生第一次经历如此直白淋漓的性事，带给他的惶恐远多于快乐。一场不知真假的午夜幻梦，一座无人打搅的荒野孤岛，一只陷落牢笼而不自知的漂亮猎物。他们沉默地相视着，气喘吁吁，像刚经历过一场恶战。  
Optimus Prime将手掌覆上Bumblebee额头，抹去那些湿淋淋的液体，然后凶狠地亲咬他，感受着同样热情不知节制的回吻。  
“Optimus，慢一些，我不要了……”  
“我们的课程才刚刚开始。”

 

Bumblebee死死抓住Optimus Prime的肩膀，失去了所有抵抗的力气，被撞得腰身瘫软，不断后移。呼吸困难，缺氧使他大脑模块中出现大段大段的空白，全部芯神只顾勉力调整散热系统的正常运作。  
与平日里的冷静模样判若两人，Optimus Prime下了狠劲干他，仿佛要从他体内汲取生命中缺失的全部养分与热量。冰冷的头雕抵着他的，Bumblebee仰起头，面甲滚烫，神情恍惚，下意识地抓上对方的机体，从颈侧，到背脊，他为这个外表生冷内里温柔的人深深着迷。  
无论结果如何，他都无法忘记这个夜晚了。

 

“第一次在铁堡见到你的时候，我就想这么做了。”  
Optimus Prime紧紧勒住他，力气之大，几乎要将他嵌入自己机体之中。  
Bumblebee完全听不清他在说些什么，只顾咬着自己的手背喘息，鼻息凌乱，头脑昏沉，清洁液与冷凝液沾花了那张稚气的小脸。Optimus Prime紧紧握住他的手，以亲吻安抚这只被钉在相框中的小蜜蜂。  
他极认真，深沉的视线一直望到Bumblebee的光镜深处，自己的倒影里去。他往上去吻那些闪烁的星点，嘴里哄孩子似地低声呢喃：  
“没有什么会比你更有意义。”  
予我繁帙星河般的美好，无底深渊般的幸运，一腔孤勇的爱，炽烈执炬的灵魂。自漫漫银河的那一端漂泊而来，误入我的星轨里，不声不响地并行——  
我的小星星。

 

他抓着Bumblebee的手，打开了火种舱的卡扣。似苍穹燃烧的孤独恒星，荧蓝色的小团火焰在胸腔中静静跃动，迫切地渴望来自另一副机体的温暖。  
Bumblebee的最深处正绞紧着他，烫得不像话。Optimus Prime密密亲吻着他的掌心，到指节，温柔又虔诚。他深深、深深地低下头，就着这个姿势，将头紧紧贴靠在小朋友纤长的脖颈上，直到密不可分。  
“但愿你爱我、渴慕我的那一份，如宇宙间恒星那般多。”  
也如恒星那般长久。

 

4.  
Optimus Prime渐渐平复了呼吸。  
Bumblebee背对着他侧躺着，蜷缩起机体，浑身滚烫，轻薄的门翼随着呼吸频率微微翕动，遍布循环液与冷凝液的痕迹。  
迥异于往日，他的副官看起来又甜又软，小小一团，只需单手即可完全搂入怀中。柔韧的躯体，与自己完全契合的曲线，如此温软地紧贴着他，在机体相触的地方激起一阵酥麻的电流。  
这个天真的孩子，毫无防备，而自己的双手与唇齿之间已经沾满他的馥郁芬芳。  
Optimus Prime一时间竟有些突如其来的罪恶感。

 

他将人抱去浴室清理过，然后轻轻放到充电床上。在床边坐了片刻，就在他打算转身离开时，伸过来的小手又拽住了他的尾指。  
“已经很晚了。”  
“别走，Optimus。”Bumblebee坐起来，爬进充电床里侧，空出外侧大半空间，“床很宽，我们以前都是一起睡的。”  
Optimus Prime看着执拗地盯着自己的小朋友，直觉自己今晚是走不了了。  
此刻，他无比庆幸是自己将这个小家伙带在身边。如果是旁的陌生人，他该怎么办呢？他们也会如他这般，温柔地对待一个亲自看顾长大的小家伙，真心感谢普神，让自己捡到这个小宝贝吗？  
蜷缩在他身侧的Bumblebee，在有些方面，单纯得就像块空白数据板。  
一块蜜糖浇淋的数据板，甜得他牙痛。

 

Optimus Prime叹了口气，陪他躺在床上，小家伙立刻轻车熟路地滚进他怀里。  
“Optimus，晚安。”  
“睡吧，我一直在这里。”

 

许久，Bumblebee似梦呓般开口，嗓音又细又软，遥遥在云端：“你刚刚说了‘爱’，我记下来了……希望它永不改变。”  
“永不改变。”  
无论是喜欢你这件事，还是想要保护你的芯情。

 

5.  
Optimus Prime从睡梦中惊醒。  
机体外链接的导线已全部撤下，他慢慢从床上坐起，注意到Bumblebee还在一旁的修复舱中安静地睡着。医生修复了他身上几乎所有创口，只剩下斑驳的漆面划痕。

 

“他已经没事了，Optimus，放轻松。”  
Ratchet推门进来，注意到领袖沉郁的眼神，习惯性地安抚他几句，“火种没有出现任何排异反应，我们的小战士非常顽强，几乎是在感应到你的一瞬间，就开始重焕生机。但是……”  
领袖没有错过首席医官光镜中的失落。

 

“他的发声组件已经完全被那位暴君破坏了。在得到更完善的医疗援助之前，他可能要一直保持沉默。”  
“不必自责，Ratchet。你已经做到了最好。”领袖伸出手去，想要拍拍医生的肩，却被后者避开了。  
“我一定能治好他。我保证，Optimus。”

 

领袖近乎狼狈地躲过了医生光镜中一闪而过的哀恸与怜悯。他掩饰过那一瞬间的不自然，大踏步走到修复舱边，将面甲轻轻贴上冰冷的玻璃。  
我的小星星……  
如果Bumblebee在此时点亮光镜，一定能看见玻璃上划过的清晰水痕。  
……悄无声息地坠落在孤寂的宇宙里。

 

—The Fin—


End file.
